Pass-Line
by DarimZul
Summary: En ocasiones pueden suceder cosas que nos dejan sorprendidos, a veces anonadados... Sin embargo eso es un buen precio para visitar un bello lugar. Más aún cuando creas que estás conscientemente dentro de un sueño... ¿Sigues en él?
1. Sólo tranquilidad

les muestro lo que es la publicación de mi primer FanFic. Por esta ocasión he mostrado interés en el género de Romance, referente al juego de citas para chicas Amour Sucré.

Mi personaje favorito es Armin, sin embargo en esta ocasión y para dedicatoria de una muy amiga mía mis protagonistas serán:

**Lysandro x OC. **

* * *

**Pass-Line**

**Capítulo 1**

Es un lindo accesorio.- Yo sólo sonreí y agradecí a la persona detrás del mostrador.

Llevaba un par de minutos admirando aquella pieza de arte, era delgada pero no tanto, y no se especificaba en ella ningún detalle preciso, que de alguna u otra manera tenía ese algo impreciso que llamaba mi atención, con tenues cristalinas decoraban su alrededor, intensificando su color aún más por el oscuro color de sus orillas; Un negro tan intenso y sumiso como una noche sin iluminación por parte de la luna, y el fondo me hacía apreciarla con su tono aguamarina.

Me dirigía hacia casa cuando al fin fui consciente de que había adquirido la pulsera, me hipnotizaba completamente; Aún más teniéndola entre mis manos, sin poner atención a mi alrededor mientras andaba por las calles, terminé llegando al parque frente a mi casa… Hacía bastante que no me encontraba en aquel lugar, podría decir que era un lindo lugar, justo cuando le quité atención al objeto en mis manos me apresuré a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, hechas de metal y completamente decoradas para hacer juego con aquel lugar… Me apoye en ella, y mientras acomodaba en ese asiento un pequeño felino apareció entre mis pies y comenzó a rozar su pequeño rostro contra mi tobillo, era adorable; Su pelaje esponjoso y gris me hacía querer acariciarlo sin importarme nada, tome al pequeño gatito con mis manos hasta apoyarlo entre mi regazo, parecía agradarle la idea de apoyar su cuerpo contra el mío, así que comencé a darle ligeros masajes en su espalda, el felino comenzaba a arrojar pataditas y en una de ellas arrojó la pulsera, tal vez ese pequeño fue consciente de su acto por lo que huyó de mi tan pronto como me di cuenta que la pulsera había caído bajo la banca. Suspiré y me estiré un poco, paré de mi asiento y me agaché para ver exactamente el lugar donde había caído, al verlo no hice más de estirar un poco mi brazo para tomarla de nueva cuenta; Volví a tomar asiento e internamente una pequeña pregunta llegó hasta mi pensamiento: ¿Por qué no me la había probado? Sonreí para mis adentros, le di una pequeña inspección como si se tratara de un objeto sospecho y partía probarla en mi muñeca, cuando al fin la probé en mi muñeca, pude estar segura de que era un objeto muy bello, estuve dispuesta a irme de ese lugar cuando la pulsera centelleó y tras el impacto de la luz no fui capaz de mantener mis pupilar abiertas… Cuando creí pensar que la luz destellante había desaparecido, dejé en libertad mis ojos, de lo primero me percaté era que la luz, exactamente, había desaparecido y con ella la pulsera que me trajo a un lugar incapaz de reconocer…

Confusión e incertidumbre, eso era lo que mi mente proclamaba como una emoción actual, ¿realmente era reconocida como una emoción? Mi pecho no se encontraba tranquilo, el corazón aún no regresaba a su ritmo cardiaco estable, mis pensamientos no hacían más que taladrar mi cabeza en la busca de respuestas, que desde un principio sabía que no encontraría por mí misma. Hice un intento de recordar el cómo había llegado a ese lugar… Tan… ¿Peculiar? Nada de lo que llegaba a mi mente concordaba con un suceso real, era inexplicable, mi razón se volvía completamente loca dentro de mi mente, tomé mi mano izquierda con fuerza, en la que recordé poner la pulsera, la cual había desaparecido para cuando abrí los ojos.

El mundo alrededor poseía una vibra totalmente tranquila y reconfortante, me hacía querer dejar a un lado mis problemas y girar sin pensar en detenerme, sentí de pronto una enorme calidez recorrer parte mi ser en tan sólo un segundo, comencé por sonreír y terminé riendo sin saber la razón exacta. Incluso cuando fui capaz de detener mi locura de alegría, observé que mis ropas no eran las mismas que llevaba puestas hace unos minutos, también habían cambiado al igual que el lugar… El lugar no dejaba de llamar mi atención con cualquier detalle sin escapar de mi vista; Completamente arboleado y verde, aunque al parecer era una estación diferente de la mía, al parecer se trataba del Otoño por la cran cantidad de hojas secas sobre el suelo, el ver correr pétalos y hojas sin peso llamadas por la corriente del viento hacía ver que la tranquilidad del lugar aligeraba hasta el viento… Ni yo estoy segura de porque lo pienso, es sólo que me parece un lugar realmente especial… lleno de remolinos hechos por el viento que invitaba a su vez a las hojas amarillentas a danzar con él una linda melodía, todos unidos al mismo compás de la música, una tonada ligera e inexistente…

Mi atuendo podría catalogarlo como complicado de definir, era sin lugar a dudas; Llamativo. O eso creía yo, consistía en un vestido, un bonito vestido tan largo como para alcanzar mis rodillas, bastante ancho aunque sin ser pesado, con encajes y ondulaciones en lo que podía considerarse como la falda, la parte del pecho sobresalía un poco sin ser escotado por la manera en que se encontraba decorada con listones, cada detalle en la pieza era realmente sorprendente debido a la precisión que podía admirarse en él. Sin más gire un poco y realmente mi rostro se llenó de sorpresa al ver la ligereza del atuendo al levantarse un poco por la vibra en el viento… Un bonito atuendo delineado al color jade; Mis pies a diferencia de antes se cubrían por lo que reconocía por botines oscuros decorados a juego con la tonalidad del vestido… Sin saberlo volvía a caminar, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en aquel lugar?

Preguntas y más preguntas llegaban a mi mente en un instante, un instante que no podía ser reconocido como parte de tiempo tras la rapidez con la que se efectuó. Al detenerme no hice más que suspirar y observar el alrededor del lugar, antes no me había dado cuenta… Parecía Ser un jardín, un gran jardín, adornado con flores a todo su alrededor o por lo menos hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba a asimilar imágenes. Incluso mis ojos se deslumbraban al ver un cielo que no terminada de brillar.

Mi corazón de pronto repiqueteó en mi pecho, algo dolido, sin importar que tan hermoso fuera aquel lugar y su alrededor… Debía encontrar una manera de regresar. Así que sin más traté de encontrar la pulsera que creía era la clave de haber llegado ahí. Busco en el suelo y en los alrededores de cada árbol pero no pude encontrarla. Entonces decidí salir de ese lugar… No encontraba respuestas y mi desesperación iba en aumento, quería dejar de pensar.

Recorrí bastantes pasillos hechos por los mismos árboles o los arbustos, pero no encontraba la salida, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me tranquilicé. Con la mirada volví a inspeccionar el lugar y tras lo que había recorrido la salida no podía estar lejos… Di unos cuantos pasos más en la misma dirección, entonces me percaté de que el camino se separaba en 2 senderos, habría que tomar una decisión…

De equivocarme tendría que regresar… Una melodía me sacó de mis pensamientos, de tratarse de una persona más podría pedirle ayuda, sin embargo se alejaba, caminé según mis oídos me llamaban, de pronto comencé a correr cuando entendí que se trataba de una canción, era dulce pero me encontraba aún lejos como para reconocer la trama de la letra. Sin percatarme, tras seguir aquella voz logré salir de aquel lugar. Aquella no fue sólo la voz que me ayudo, sino la precisión de una melodía hermosa y encantadora, la voz perteneciente a una persona que quería conocer…

* * *

Agradezco que invirtieran tiempo en leer. Estoy completamente abierta a nuevas ideas y sugerencias…

**Espero que haya gustado ^^**

Editora a cargo: Aozoraai

Gracias :3


	2. Esa impresión

Aquí traigo el capítulo número 2.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de terminar de leer el capítulo principal :3

Como bien se habrán dado cuenta, suelo ser muy formal al principio; Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Pass-Line**

**Capítulo 2**

Mirara a donde mirar, mi vista no encontraba a la persona de tan encantadora voz… Sentía aún el retumbar de la melodía dentro de mi mente, no me molestaba en absoluto… Era un tonada llena de sorpresas relajantes; El recordarla me hacía pensar que tal vez podría olvidarla con el tiempo, lo cual provocaba en mí el sentir algo de miedo y desesperación; Todo parecía formar en mí un eclipse donde la distribución de emociones no paraba de golpear mis sentidos. Sin entender por completo la situación en la que me encontraba, dejaba de darle importancia al sentir el ligero retumbar de palabras dentro de mi cabeza.

- Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

Volteé tan pronto aquella voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, me preguntaba si aquella persona tuviese alguna relación con la persona que me prestó su ayuda involuntaria.

- Se supone que nadie tiene el permiso de llegar a este lugar.

No… Tal vez aquella persona tuviera alguna relación con el autor de tan enigmática melodía. De nuevo me pierdo entre frases, estoy divagando de nuevo y no sé la razón; Estoy en un lugar completamente desconocido, y tras capturar la atención de la chica frente a mí… Parece ofendida, incluso llegué a pensar que había cometido algún crimen.

- Lo siento en verdad, no sé dónde me encuentro.- Dije sorprendiéndome a mí misma de la seriedad y las expresiones que mi propio rostro hizo sin pensar.

Aquella persona parecía no comprender lo que de mis labios salía. Pero por lo visto parecía agradarle mi expresión de completa confusión. De pronto ella sonrió y comenzó a reír, realmente le parecía graciosas mi situación… Me relajé luego de ver en su rostro una pizca de alegría.

- Espero perdones mi falta de sensibilidad.- Me quedé muda ante sus palabras, ¿tendría que decir algo a aquello?- Todos conocen la prohibición del jardín.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención.- Ella seguía sonriendo.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Me presento, soy Rosalya de Ainsworth, el jardín es parte del palacio, vivo junto con a mi amado esposo Leigh Ainsworth.

Mi pensamiento no hizo más que rescatar lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor; No podía creer la gran magnitud de este lugar, realmente hermoso, que era desvelado por mis ojos. Observé de nueva cuenta a Roslya, y pude percatarme que tras su presentación, ella esperaba la mía. Ella se inclinó en muestra de saludo, así que hice lo mismo.

- Mi nombre es Lilith Laurent, perdona que haya irrumpido en el jardín, sin embargo quisiera pedir tu ayuda puesto que no sé cómo es que he llegado hasta este lugar.- Sentía como las últimas palabras retumbaban dentro de mi cabeza "_no sé cómo es que he llegado hasta este lugar_".

- Tal vez sólo te has perdido en las calles, te ayudaré a regresar a casa.- A Rosalya no parecía importarle gastar de su tiempo ayudando a una persona que acabara de conocer.

Lo que creo que no entendía es que no había llegado hasta allí por perderme de dirección sino por alguna causa extrañamente ilógica.

- No soy de este lugar. No sé si puedas entenderlo puesto que yo tampoco lo comprendo del todo. Sólo aparecí repentinamente aquí y me supongo que no es mi época original.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quisieras contarme, Lilith?

- Es algo realmente confuso; Yo estaba…- Rosalya rio.

- Aquí no, acompáñame.

Rosalya tomó de mi mano y jaló para hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera del lugar al cual parecía permanecer plantado desde hace unos minutos; En todo el transcurso sólo pensaba en una cosa: _"Me alejaba del lugar en el que escuché la canción de mis sueños_".

Tal vez mi mente había estado demasiado atrapada como para poner atención a las ropas que Rosalya traía puestas, eran por cierto, muy parecidas a las mías, con un poco más de tocos y puntos de precisión; Lo miraba con gran admiración, una pieza de arte, combinado a un dulce violeta. Sólo podía explicar que el lugar en el que me encontraba no era extraño para las ropas que cargaba, hacía sólo indicarme que la época era errónea, ¿qué tal sí de alguna rebuscada y extraña manera había _vuelto_ a un lugar del pasado?

El camino era bastante largo, al menos eso me pareció por tantos bellos objetos que encontré por el mismo. Sin muchos más puntos de relevancia Rosalya tuvo que atraer mi atención para decirme que habíamos llegado a la entrada principal del palacio, verdaderamente enorme.

- Éste es el palacio Ainsworth, sígueme.

¿Realmente encontraría aquí a _esa_ persona? No estaba de más soñar.

Al entrar funcioné como un tipo de imán, puesto que las miradas de todo aquel que pasara por el lugar estaban dirigidas a mí. Sin importar la gran penetración de miradas a mi alrededor, sólo podía ver como Rosalya caminaba por los pasillos sin importarle su alrededor.

- Creo que primero te presentaré a Lysandro.- Rosalya me sonrió y me encaminó hasta una habitación con perfectos decorados, matizados en combinación con los valiosos objetos que adornaban la habitación.

Recorrí la habitación en tanto su esplendor, las luces del lugar parecían algo tenues pero no parecía hecho a propósito, tal vez y esto era lo mejor… Oh, eso…

- ¿Rosalya?- Aquella voz.

Mi nerviosismo aumentó, y mi cuerpo no hizo más que voltear hasta el lugar a nuestras espaldas.

Él era esa persona...

* * *

Agradezco nuevamente de su tiempo. Espero y no pase mucho tiempo para el siguiente capítulo (aunque eso depende de mi ¬¬).

Bueno, dejo que se diviertan, sin más por el momento... Me despido :3


	3. ¿Sin palabras?

_**Siempre termino tardando...**_

Pido una disculpa, principalmente a mi querida edi:D

Aquí entre nosotros, ¿alguna vez se han identificado con algún personaje sea de donde sea? Definitivamente... Creo que me relaciono mucho con _Shigure_ de Anime/Manga Fruits Basket, creo que edi entenderá:3

En serio siempre demoro, mis más sinceras disculpas, tendré el próximo pronto (Eso espero D:)

Aquí, sin más, el capítulo 3

Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

**Pass-Line**

**Capítulo 3**

Había una sensación impregnada en el aire, alguna sustancia que parecía hacerlo denso y pesado; Como si de una alarma se trataran la melodía fue nuevamente partícipe en mis pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces más escucharía esa canción? El tiempo parecía avanzar muy lentamente y a su vez detenerse en mínimas instancias haciéndome creer que soy capaz de observar el increíble movimiento del viento.

_Él era esa persona..._

¿Tenía razón o sólo me figuraba algo que mi mente quisiera creer? Mi corazón no había dejado de latir arrítmicamente desde que _él_ evitó que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo.

Desde ese preciso momento cuando de forma automática fui capaz de voltear hacia aquella persona quedé completamente sorprendida, al menos eso creo fue mi reacción principal, antes de tropezar y casi abrazar la alfombra tinta que acogía al suelo bajo su manto. Gracias a ese chico que había evitado que me lastimara estaba completamente hecha nudos de la cabeza a los pies, dichos nudos no han permitidos desde hace algunos segundos que articule alguna palabra, al menos coherente. Él no ha dejado de mirarme una vez que me aparté agradecida por el gesto de ayuda.

Estaba nerviosa como nunca antes, no he hecho más que apenarme al ver que al parecer él se alegraba de haber evitado que me lastimara. Jamás, y puedo estar completamente segura, he visto una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera como la de aquel chico, Lysandro; Al menos ese creo que fue el nombre que utilizó ella antes de mi descuido. Al parecer con ello, también asusté un poco a mi nueva amiga, Rosalya; Quién no ha hecho más que preguntarme si permanecía bien, sin importar que la pregunta cambiara, sólo he asentido a todas y cada una de ellas.

No podía evitar fijar mi atención en la manera en que sus labios se curveaban al hablar, no estoy segura de sí sea a causa del nerviosismo, pero no he escuchado ni una sola palabra que él ha dicho.

- Ha sido culpa mía, te ofrezco mis disculpas.- Se dirigía a mi nuevamente, esa mirada que no terminaba de apreciar.

- S-sí.- Continuaba de la misma manera, ¿era acaso que mi boca y mi mente no podía conectarse?

- No importa, sólo fue un descuido. Bien, quería presentarte a Lilith, Lysandro.- No me había equivocado de nombre.

- Lamento el importuno.

Estiró su mano frente a mí, a lo cual yo creí sería el tradicional saludo, me llevé un enorme sorpresa al ver que una vez que enganché mi mano con la suya, Lysandro la tomó suavemente y le dio un tenue beso, casi imprescindible, suficiente para sentir algo fuera de lo común, algo que podría ser llamado… Ni siquiera había un nombre adecuado.

- Lysandro Ainsworth, encantado.

- Lilith Laurent.- Me consideré apenas capaz de articular mi nombre.

Era incluso perceptiva al temblor y nerviosismo en mi garganta.

- Como he dicho antes, ha sido totalmente mi culpa. Olvidé recorrer las cortinas.- Incluso las vibraciones que producía su voz eran cautelosas.

Por alguna razón mi cerebro dio la orden a mi cuerpo entero de paralizarse, ¿qué era aquello estaba ocurriéndome? Suponía en aquello momentos que aun teniendo la respuesta la ignoraría. Tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás mis pies se toparon con el objeto que me había hecho perder el equilibro, ésta vez sin repetir lo de hace unos instantes. De forma monótona lo recogí, una pequeña caja de metal.

- Eres un descuidado.- Rosalya lo tomó para sí y lo guardó en un cajón perteneciente al escritorio que se encontraba a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La primera pregunta que llegó a mi mente fue: ¿Qué protegía?

- Haz conocido a Lysandro, ahora vamos que quiero escuchar tu historia.

Yo sólo quería seguir allí, frente a él. Y pronto un temor horrible de no poder regresar se infiltro en mi mente, mi corazón al ya haberse normalizado comenzó de nuevo a bombear rápidamente, ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar?

Rosalya tomó de mi muñeca y no tuve tiempo de ver por última vez a Lysandro, fue hasta ese momento cuando reaccioné a fijar mi atención en la primera impresión de él, sus ojos fueron demasiado llamativos para mis orbes. Sólo comencé a preguntarme mientras ignoraba lo que ella me decía; ¿Qué hacía él en una habitación tan obscura? ¿Cuál era el contenido de esa caja que pareció disgustar a Rosalya? ¿Por qué parecía despistado al vernos allí? ¿Estaba sorprendido? Siempre he sido capaz de relacionar las emociones de las personas, aún más importante: He podido entender lo que muchos sólo tratan de ocultar. Tan sólo pensar en ello… ¿Él fue quién cantó esa bella melodía? Creo que de todas esa sería la principal pregunta que mis pensamientos suplicaban tuviera una respuesta. Hasta ese momento sólo parecí ignorar que mi mundo fuera distinto al que me encontraba en ese momento, y por algo inexplicable, habiendo estando allí tan sólo unos minutos: _Me parecía totalmente trágico despedirme de este lugar._ Tras pasar por una ventana Rosalya se detuvo a preguntar por lo que me pareció ser Leigh, su esposo; Pero fuera de lo común lo que llamaba mi atención y sentidos eran sólo los sonidos que el viento traía hasta mí del enorme jardín de fuera,_ consideré de nueva cuenta trágico que yo me despidiera de allí._ Y en relación a todo aquello, ¿cómo decirle a Rosalya que sólo aparecí allí?

Mi cabeza sólo parecía dar vueltas a un lugar inexistente, no podía sólo olvidar la tranquilidad que me produjo llegar allí, tampoco la generosidad de la chica a la cual continuaba siguiendo tras pasillos; Incluso me parecía imposible intentar olvidar una mirada del joven apuesto que evitó que tocara el suelo, ¿cómo exponerlo? No lo creo sea amor, tal vez algún tipo de sentimiento de confianza y felicidad en un mismo lugar, un mismo sitio en el momento indicado, al menos así lo pienso.

Sólo espero no tener que recordar, porque al intentarlo sólo significará que estas cosas están comenzando a borrar de mi memoria, creo que de todos los miedos, el _olvidar _se convierte en el más espantoso… Odio olvidar.

Finalmente luego de seguir a Rosalya, llegamos a una amplia habitación, al parecer se trataba de su alcoba, me pidió que me tranquilizara y tomara asiento junto a ella. Comenzó a relatarme que a ella le encantaba escuchar, porque tras hacerlo siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar…

- Algo miré en ti… Puedes comenzar, yo encontraré la manera de ayudarte.- Ella comenzó a sonreírme, pensar que tuve que llegar hasta un lugar totalmente desconocido para encontrar una sonrisa así en una persona, una _amiga._

Aún desconocía muchas cosas, pero de todas comencé a preguntarme por Lysandro; Todo con lo relacionado a él era un total misterio.

* * *

Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza, _nuevamente..._

Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de_ Reviews... _

_Nos leemos la próxima semana, Matta ne_


	4. Una posible solución

**¡SORPRESA!**

**A**quí estoy nuevamente, antes de la fecha límite.

Como disculpa de la tardanza con respecto al capítulo número 3, traigo aquí el cuarto, que espero sea de su total agrado.

* * *

**Pass-Line**

**Capítulo 4**

Sólo suspiré, ¿por dónde debería comenzar mi relato?

Rosalya me miraba impaciente por las próximas palabras…

- Yo sólo… _Aparecí_.- Me miraba expectante, tratando de descifrar mis palabras, intentando encontrar algo más en ellas.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más específica? – Me incitaba a continuar.

- Antes de venir aquí me encontraba en un parque…

- ¿Un parque?- Parecía tratar de comprender.

- Se encuentra muy cerca del lugar dónde vivo, luego cerré los ojos tras una luz a mi alrededor, cuando los abrí estaba dentro del laberinto del jardín.- Suspiré.

Tras meditar por algunos minutos y mantener mi mirada ocupada en sus muecas, Rosalya habló…

- ¿Hiciste algo antes de llegar a ese lugar?- Me dejada sorprendida, olvidé decirlo.

- Compré una pieza de joyería, una pulsera.

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, y pensándomelo inalcanzables veces por tan sólo unos cuantos segundos, esa era la clave.

- De hecho segundos antes, me la probé, pero _desapareció.- _Dije, levantando a la inercia mi mano izquierda frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo lograste salir del laberinto?

Consideré esa pregunta fuera de lo común, sin más, sólo respondí…

- Escuché una persona cantar, la seguí y… - Y Rosalya comenzó a reír para sí misma, puesto que yo, en ese momento, no encontré la gracia de mis propias palabras.

- Cómo me lo relatas parece tratarse de un cuento de magia.

Volví a suspirar en medio del punto de tensión, desde un principio lo pensé sólo para mí, _ésta era una historia tan extraña que sería casi imposible que fuera real._

De pronto caí en el susto, en una idea que quería ignorar, acaso… ¿No era real? Era imposible; Sin embargo, de ser así, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecería allí?

- Estoy de acuerdo, es una historia imposible de explicar.

- No, es decir, te ayudaré. Sólo déjame pensar en algo. No me parece algo imposible, tal vez sólo algo fantástico…- Sus palabras habían hecho que me sorprendiera.

Estaba segura entonces de una cosa, Rosalya no pensó jamás que había perdido mi uso de razón a pesar de lo que mis labios momentos antes acababan de soltar.

- Conozco a alguien que juega con la magia… _De las palabras_.

Esa frase no hizo otra cosa que atraer mi atención en mayor frecuencia.

- Supongo que no tienes donde quedarte, he pedido que arreglen una habitación para ti.

- Gracias, eres muy amable.

- Sígueme, te la mostraré. Yo sólo espero que no sea un sueño. - Un sueño... Sin saberlo, yo misma también comenzaba por creerlo.

La seguí de nueva cuenta hasta el final del pasillo donde parecía encontrarse el lugar donde pasaría al menos esta noche, lejos de casa.

Había permanecido en esa habitación por un par de horas, tan sólo estudiando la estructura del lugar; Bellamente adornada, sin importar a que punto deseara girar mi vista. He perdido la cuenta de qué tantas veces recorrí esa alcoba, deseando despejar mi mente de ideas incrédulas; Tan sólo no entendía, ¿por qué justamente un lugar como ese? Podría rodear cuántas veces quisiera esa pregunta y aun así volvía a aparecer sorpresivamente frente a mí como una rápida ilusión. Sin saberlo suspiré, observé mis propias ropas y a la vez los adornos de la habitación; Y aunque no había puesto mayor atención a las demás personas del lugar, aseguraba que no vestían tan diferente, incluso todas parecidas a las que usaba en ese instante.

En un punto de extraña y metódica reflexión comprendía, que sin importar lo que hiciera, el quedarme allí mismo no daría más que falsas respuestas a mis figurativas preguntas. Entonces solamente entendí que debía volver, regresar al lugar que me había dado la bienvenida a las primeras maravillas con las que mis ojos quedaron deslumbrados.

Así pues, salí de esa habitación y busqué la entrada al jardín…

- _No puede ser…_

¿Me había perdido acaso? Buena idea la mía al no prestar mucha atención a Rosalya y a los alrededores mientras me hacía seguirla.

- De nuevo.

Conocía esa voz; Continué hasta el final del pasillo y encontré a quién confiaba fuera por segunda ocasión mi salvador.

- ¿Dónde estará?- No podría equivocarme.

- ¿Lysandro?- A pesar de la poca luminosidad entre los pasillos a simple vista podía distinguir sin problemas su plateada cabellera.

Mi llamado, pareció atraer su atención… Nuevamente me miraba, y el corazón nuevamente comenzaba por enloquecer…

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – Puede que Lysandro no sea realmente una persona muy expresiva con las palabras, pero todo lo que aún no comprendía de él podía imaginarlo cuando mis ojos y los suyos se conectaban en una misma instancia. - ¿Señorita Laurent?

El sólo hecho de pensar en ese tipo de cosas hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas incontrolables.

- Creo que… Me he perdido. - Lo había dicho. – No estoy acostumbrada a lugares como este.

- Comprendo. Realmente en bastantes ocasiones también he perdido el camino.- Y hasta ese momento mi único objetivo regresó a mi mente, necesitaba con urgencia regresar al centro del jardín.

- ¿Podrías decirme cómo llegar al jardín? – Mi mente rogaba por una afirmación.

- ¿El laberinto? - Yo sólo asentí una vez que escuché su pregunta, esperando de nueva cuenta una sola respuesta de su parte.- No deberías acercarte a ese lugar.

No conozco palabras plenamente suficientes para definir como mi sentimiento de nerviosismo se disipó al finalizar su respuesta. Tan pronto, tal cual sucedió…

- Necesito ir… Es algo importante.- Esas habían sido mis palabras de súplica.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, él no se inmutó, no dejaba de verme; Tal vez y sólo esperaba una nueva reacción de mi parte. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que Rosalya me había dicho en un principio: _Todos conocen la prohibición del jardín._

- Realmente necesito llegar allí. – Seguía firme, no dudaría o cambiaría de opinión, puesto que sería incluso una de las pocas oportunidades de averiguar el porqué de mi llegada hasta aquí.

- Está prohibido; No busques problemas. – Él no hablaría.

- ¿Al menos podría conocer la razón?

- La curiosidad es en su totalidad un _horrible_ defecto.

Con tan sólo una mirada había centrado en mí algo más profundo que la duda_, ¿inquietud?_

- Rosalya es como una pequeña que sueña en cuentos de fantasía. - ¿A qué venían aquellas palabras?

_No me parece algo imposible, tal vez sólo algo fantástico…_ Eso había dicho horas antes, me parecía totalmente irreal que en este momento pensara en cosas como aquella.

- Inclusive las fantasías en ocasiones no se refieren a sucesos imposibles.

_Él _sabía algo sobre mí.

* * *

Y con ello finalizo el capítulo número 4; Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^

No tardaré en subir el próximo, es una promesa :D

_Matta ne ^^_


	5. Una posible solución (Segunda parte)

Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5.

Como lo prometido es deuda, no me he pasado de la fecha ^^

* * *

**Pass-Line**

.

**Capítulo 5**

- En ocasiones es realmente hermoso soñar con fantasías.- Sin meditarlo esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios. Lysandro sólo me miró perplejo y con un poco de seriedad me pareció verlo sonreír.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Dimos bastantes vueltas por los alrededores, y todo ese tiempo sumidos en un silencio roto solamente por los golpes de nuestras pisadas; Podía estar completamente en lo cierto: "Estábamos perdidos". No llevaba junto a mí ningún reloj conmigo como para cronometrar el tiempo que llevábamos deambulando por el palacio sin encontrar el pasillo de las habitaciones, pero bien podría asegurar que ese tiempo era similar a la hora. Tan sólo al ver que Lysandro meditaba con que pasillo probar suerte… Yo solo me dejé tirar al suelo, era más relajante después de un largo tiempo de caminata, ahora que lo pensaba si hubiera seguido buscando el jardín tal vez y me encontrara frente a él… _Vagas ideas._ Justo al momento de recostarme, mi cabeza se topó con lo que bien podría reconocer como algún libro…Entonces volví a mis recuerdos de hace un momento donde me pareció que Lysandro buscaba algo.

En ese instante sólo me apresuré a romper el silencio.

- Cuando nos encontramos antes, ¿estabas buscando algo?

- Podría bien decirse así.- Lo que menos necesitaba era que rodeara las respuestas, que fácilmente eran demasiado sencillas. Cuando me levanté no hice más que mostrarle lo que se había topado con mi cabeza.- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

- Estaba en el suelo, tal vez lo tiraste sin darte cuenta.- Él volvió a sonreír, parecía satisfecho con mi descubrimiento, o bien el deshacerse de un gran peso de encima.- ¿Has leído lo que está escrito en él?- ¿A qué venía aquello? En esa ocasión estaba completamente segura que algo ocultaba, pero yo no era quién para preguntar algo como eso.

- No, para nada.- Él pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar mi respuesta, yo sentí gracia al verlo.- Rosalya me ha contado algo sobre tú llegada aquí.- Ahora sabía a lo que se refería con lo imposible de creer.

- Entonces, entiendes porque debo volver al jardín… - Lysandro me interrumpió.

- Lo siento, pero te encuentras en una equivocación.- Sacudí mi vestido, y cuando encontré una respuesta exacta a la suya fuimos interrumpidos.

Al ponerle total atención a la persona que acababa de llegar parecía muy parecida a mi compañero, su cabello enfocaba a la total de la oscuridad a diferencia de la tonalidad de la cabellera de Lysandro, pero su mirada absorbía lo indiferente.

- ¿Has vuelto a perderte?- El rostro de Lysandro reflejaba alegría.- Mi nombre es Leigh Ainsworth, Rosa me ha dicho que tenemos una invitada.- Leigh hizo una reverencia frente a mí…

- Lilith, mucho gusto.

- Soy el hermano mayor de Lysandro, lamento que se hayan perdido, pronto los acompañaré de regreso.- Con una sola mirada pareció comunicarle algo a mi compañero, pero nada que yo pudiera descifrar.

Tal y como Leigh prometió, nos sacó de ese laberinto de pasillos… Minutos justos después de haber regresado a mi habitación escuché fácilmente como tocaban a ella. Salí con el pequeño anhelo de que se tratara de Rosalya, yo necesitaba volver ahí… No fue así.

_El llamado del misterio absorbía a mi mente…_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para hacer mi mente sucumbiera del abismo? Al reaccionar sólo sabía que había permanecido apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sin saber exactamente la fuente de mi nueva motivación, cerré y regresé a mis andadas de búsqueda… Recordando la decisión de antes opté por seguir el camino que había tomado Lysandro…

- _Sólo quiero decirte que no vayas al jardín si es en lo que piensas… - Así mismo como había tocado a mi puerta desapareció de enfrente de ella._

En pocas horas estaba viviendo lo que en 17 años no había jamás pensado… ¿Inquieta? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Tranquila? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Desesperada? _¿Decidida? ¿Cómo me encontraba?_ En un hábil movimiento de mi mente trajo hasta mí el recuerdo de Lysandro Ainsworth, ¿A que venía lo sucedido? ¿Por qué habría de detenerme? Mis pensamientos chocaban unos entre otros sin siquiera sospechar de nada, ¿tendría acaso que regresar al jardín? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué? _Sin importarlo no tenía esa respuesta.

- Deberías tener más cuidado.- ¿Cuántas veces tendría que tocar el suelo este día?

- Lo siento, no ponía atención.

- De eso estoy seguro, mira que llamar mi atención de esta manera.- Tomó de mi mano y me jaló para _ayudar_ a ponerme de pie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Espero que no estés lastimada…- _Lysandro_, ¿quién era entonces el otro chico? Observé entonces que a su lado estaba el joven por el cual había caído.

- ¿Y yo no me lastimé?- El muchacho sonrió con sorna y en medio de su reproche pareció observar que no había soltado su mano.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.- ¿_Sumisa_? ¿A qué venía aquello? Me volvería loca si no encontraba la manera de volver… Su compañero sólo arqueó las cejas, y me miraba detenidamente.

- No es nada. Los presento…

- Castiel, puedes llamarme Castiel.- Lysandro pareció suspirar, y no sorprenderse por su interrupción.- No sabía que Lys había encontrado prometida antes del baile.

Y allí me quedé unos instantes para volver a salir del embrujo entre palabras… Incluso a él no parecía agradarle el haber escuchado algo como eso.

- Mira que la doncella ha sonrojado, Lysandro.- Y apareció de nuevo, mágicamente, el rubor natural del nerviosismo y la incertidumbre; Todo tras la burla del chico peli-rojo conocido como Castiel.

* * *

Hasta aquí, nos vemos pronto...

_**Carol Ainsworth: **_Hola, me alegra que te hayas dado tiempo de dejar tu review^^ Actualizo los día como hoy, es decir, los Miércoles siempre y cuando no tenga un inconveniente, o bien, cuando me retraso como fue el caso de la semana anterior me esfuerzo para actualizar antes como compensación :3 De hecho no he pensado muy bien acerca del número de capítulos, sin embargo creo que pensaré en alrededor de unos 10, espero que menos, puesto que tengo otros proyectos en puerta. Etto, creo que suelo rodear mucho el mismo punto con respecto a tu comentario, me esforzaré para no volver tan enredosos los capítulos, pero cualquier duda que tengas en un futuro c: puedes preguntar... Y de hecho no he pensado en agregar más personajes, pero llegado el momento eres la primer en mi lista ^^ Sin más:_ gracias por el review._

_**Nota:**_ Próximamente iniciaré junto con _Ayne Lilith_ un proyecto original, agradeceremos enormemente que una vez listo se den una leida por el blog ^^ y nos manden su opinión. Pronto más información c:

_Matta ne ^^ ..._


	6. Él

Lo siento, mi cabeza rondaba otras cosas... Pero ahora por fin puedo mostrarles lo que caminaba por ciertos pensamientos durante estas semanas.

He pensado en un sin fin de cosas, pero hasta ahora he podido plasmar algunas de ellas.

Me disculpo con todos, y lamento realmente el gran atraso de mi parte, sé que no es escusa pero: no he estado bien en mi cabeza, he pensado demasiadas cosas; Ya tengo respuesta a algunas de ellas así que tendré el próximo miércoles el otro capitulo: sin atrasos^^

* * *

La luna y la noche se mezclaban entre mis pupilas, impidiéndole observar algo más durante aquella trémula noche que sonreía y parecía contener sus propios sentimientos alrededor.

Las pequeñas chispas de luz por increíble que pareciera podrían verse a simple vista, hacían creer que podíamos tocarlas con un sencillo movimiento de mano, vaya deseo. En ningún momento de mi vida hasta el presente pude haber creído que sería capaz de ver un cielo tan estrellado como el de entonces. Siempre pensando que los enormes cúmulos de contaminación dañaban la gran belleza que nos brindaba el cielo. Llegué a creer que la belleza había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo en el pasado, y lo único que podía competir con tal hermosura sólo podía ser imaginado por la mente y recordado entre los sueños permitidos por el tiempo actual... Sin duda ese tipo de cosas no tenían comparación incluso si se consideraban verdaderas.

Sentía pena, nostalgia y emoción en un lugar muy pequeño y contrariado dentro de mi cabeza que salía a relucir con los latidos irregulares de mi pecho. La noche me acompañaba como mi mejor aliada, un aliada que no pedía razones, tan sólo brindaba su ayuda tras las sombras de la oscuridad. Esa noche que parecía alegre de ser acompañada por alguien.

¿A quién quería engañar?

El cielo me brindaba una sonrisa, un apoyo inexistente capaz de ser visto por los acompañante de la noche.

Mis manos a parte de tratar de tomar algo que por ende era imposible, se detenían por instancias a recorrer algunas de las millares de rosas que recorrían la entrada del jardín donde comenzó este sueño.

El hermoso verdor en las hojas de las plantas hacían cubrir el interior del lugar parecía intentar ocultar la curiosidad, vaya imposibilidad. Quería desesperadamente traspasar ese lugar, pero tenía miedo.

Una monótona idea entró en mi cabeza en un instante de segundo, no había salido desde hace horas.

_Tenía miedo de no regresar, tenía la duda de si no podría regresar a este_ lugar.

Sin entender el como estaba justo en el lugar que me había brindado una increíble bienvenida, en estos momentos completamente oscuro, inundado en neblina... Era tan sólo mi imaginación saliendo a flote.

En justos momentos me creí cubierta por una sábana fresca que adornó bajo mí, una pista en la cual mi cuerpo danzaba se habría paso a mi alrededor, pero mis pies no se movieron del lugar, a pesar de las intensas ganas de bailar había algo que me lo impedía...

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos: no tengo la razón exacta. Me costaba trabajo creer que podría volver a casa, pero ¿por qué?

Sin tener razones miré hacia atrás, viendo fijamente las luces que alumbraban el enorme castillo Ainsworth, se veía lleno de vida y cuidado bajo la tenue luz que brindaba la luna. Suspiré en un intento de sonreír, había escapado al lugar a pesar de que ciertas personas recordaron que no me acercara al lugar, seguía teniendo ciertas dudas sobre sus razones pero eran-sin embargo-cosas que yo no podría cuestionarles, no era parte mía el hacerlo.

Me adentré al jardín; Mis pasos eran pausados y entre más me integraba al lugar, más silencioso se volvía mi alrededor. Por más que me apoyaba a las paredes aún sentía cierto miedo de tropezar y caer, o bien, toparme con algo, la luz entre la oscuridad no era siempre muy confiable de seguir-creer.

Tras minutos y minutos caminando con visibilidad cero, creí en varias ocasiones darme por vencida y volver a intentarlo una vez que amaneciera.

Al principio comencé por pensar que sólo eran figuraciones mías, pero tras mas adentrarme al centro del jardín, podía distinguirlo sin mayor problema; _"Lysandro se encontraba en ese lugar"._

Mi memoria era buena, pues parecía reconocer esa melodía como la original, es decir, aquella que escuché el día que llegué a este lugar.

Mis pies comenzaron a andar a su ritmo habitual, sin problemas, dejando de lado el miedo e inquietud de instantes anteriores... Cuando llegué al lugar del cual provenía aquella melodía tan interesante, lo vi... Observaba el cielo estrellado, me detuve abrupta-mente intentando no hacer ruido alguno, cosa que no salió como esperaba, él me miraba. Extrañamente, a pesar de la lejanía pude perderme en sus ojos, sus ojos fijos en mí y curiosos ante mi presencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sus labios se movieron muy rápido.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir...-Esas fueron las palabras que salieron disparadas de mi boca. Él pareció meditarlas, esquivó mi mirada.

- En ocasiones es buena la compañía.- Sus palabras habían dejado conmovido a mi ser, pues sin autorización alguna, mi cuerpo se movió de lugar, acercándose a él, donde sólo la noche acompañaba nuestro encuentro.

- No quería interrumpir...-Volví a decir, él sonrió. Lysandro entre la noche podía deslumbrar aún más que durante el día, me preguntaba el porque.

Callamos unos segundos, el silencio se volvía denso pero a él parecía poco importarle, pues con tan sólo movimientos y miradas lo rompía, a menos eso creí yo. Sin pensarlo observé a mi alrededor, diferente de la primera vez que lo escuché, era el lugar a dónde había llegado. Mi pecho se oprimió fuertemente al darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, posiblemente no tuviera más opción que olvidarme de volver.

Suspiré.

- ¿Te gusta la música?- Él atrajo mi atención.- Lamento el como te trate anteriormente, no pensaba en lastimarte y de ninguna manera he pensado jamás tla cosa, espero que algún día puedas disculparme. No suelo ser muy abierto.

Me dejó anonadada.

- N-No, n-no de n-niguna manera.

- Te encuentras triste... Lo lamento.

Volví a suspirar, de cierta manera no podía mentir, al menos no a él: no sabía por qué.

Segundos después tomé asiento a su lado.

- Tal vez no pueda volver a ver a mi familia.- Solté sin pensar, Lysandro tomó una de mis manos y la sostuvo en medio de las suyas, su contacto no hacía más que estremecerme.

Lysandro se puso de pie, y enseguida aún con mi mano entre las suyas dijo:

- ¿Te gusta bailar?- Él parecía saberlo todo.

- Pero no tenemos música.- Lysandro sonrió, volvió a entonar la melodía de antes.

Durante el resto de la noche danzamos con el cielo, la luna, y las estrellas como nuestras testigos.

* * *

Hsta aquí, nos vemos en el próximo.

Siento que ya faltaba algo como esto.

Cualquier duda ya saben donde encontrarme^^ Espero que tengan una gran semana y que no se enreden con sus propios pensamientos, _es realmente difícil salir de ellos._

_Matt-ne C:_


	7. Un momento soñado

Les presento el capítulo 7 :3

Lo dejaré rapidito, necesito terminar una cajita para que aparente ser un lindo fichero ;D

* * *

Mis pensamientos se sentían completamente complacidos por la acción que mi cuerpo efectuaba bajo el cielo estrellado, las vueltas no paraban por más que lo intentara y es que no era algo que quisiera terminar de hacer, al menos por el resto de la noche, comencé a reír, ¿qué me pasaba?

El tiempo parecía de alguna manera mantenerse quieto, era una belleza estática así como las aves que había presenciado esa mañana al despertar... Pues esta era la noche después del encuentro con quien parecía ser el caballero del reino contiguo, el mejor amigo del joven Ainsworth, de Lysandro... Su rostro apareció en frente mío inmediatamente luego de que su nombre cruzó por mi mente, él sólo parecía disfrutar la velada, pero siendo sincera: no estaba segura de que era lo que pasaba por su mente; Pero al menos podían estar cien por ciento segura de la idea principal que surcaba por mí...

Era una bella noche...

Podía pensar en irme, pero temía el no regresar; Podía pensar en quedarme, pero siempre tendría la duda de jamás volver; Podía pensar en Lysandro, pero dudo si alguna vez lo entendería completamente, o bien, si llegaría a conocerlo _completamente._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?_

A lo lejos escuché su voz murmurando aún frente a mí, sosteniéndome ligeramente con sus delicadas y fuertes manos. No era algo que llegara a molestar, era reconfortante, más aún en la situación que desconocía que estaba, o más bien, aquella presenciada que evitaba ponerle atención.

Sonreí al ver su rostro nuevamente, algo atónito por lo que pude notar.

- Estoy bien... Gracias.

Hasta esos momentos no me había percatado de que su voz dejó de emitir tan enigmática y dulce melodía...

- Me dejé llevar...

Dejamos de bailar.

Lysandro tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, jamás llegué a pensar que algo como aquello podría volverse realidad... De hecho nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que podría encontrarme en una situación como aquella.

- Hablé con Rosalya hace algunas horas.

Era expectante de sus palabras, puesto que de alguna extraña razón había algo en ellos que me animaba a a seguirlo al pie de sus propias expresiones.

Repentinamente comencé a tratar de encontrar la razón de sus palabras y el momento, la situación, el lugar, a mí misma. ¿Pensaría que había mentido con la historia de mi llegada? ¿Qué imaginará en ese instante?

Tal vez esperaba que yo hablara, él se había mantenido callado y había cambiado un poco su mirada, parecía más serio a comparación de antes o de la ocasión primera en que _crucé miradas con él_.

Por esos momentos nadie habló, permanecíamos callados, el silencio parecía ser no molesto pues un que sólo fuera con miradas podía romperse muy fácilmente.

- Me gustaría que escucharas una canción...

- Me encantaría.- Me precipité a decir, en tal momento separé mis manos de las suyas para llevarlas hasta mi boca; Lo interrumpí.

A Lysandro no parecía importarle, sonría y no dirigía sus ojos más que a mí... Hasta entonces lo miré con detenimiento, miel y esmeralda al combinado. Era increíble que hubiera pasado desapercibido por mí...

- ¿Tú has escrito la canción anterior?

Do un par de pasos hacía atrás, no sabía si reía ante la situación o esperara a que contestara mi pregunta, tuve la ligera sospecha de que le había incomodado, al menos un poco. Esa no había sido mi intención, creí entonces que mi imprudencia podría afectar a...

- Así es. Me gusta escribir.

Pasaron unos segundos, dudo aún del número exacto. Crucé mis manos, Lysandro me invitó a sentarnos entre la hierba que a duras penas se notaba por la oscuridad de la noche.

- Con respecto a lo de Rosa...-Atraje su atención sin el mayor esfuerzo.- Este es el lugar.

- Es mi lugar favorito.

Él parecía querer dejarme muda tras el dato de gran importancia... Pero lo entendía, comprendía completamente el porque de su razón.

Jamás nadie podría considerarlo algún lugar como favorito sino lo hacía sentir en_ casa_...

Era bello, un lugar lleno de carisma aún cuando de noche mientras la única luz que persistía era la natural brindada por la luna y las estrellas; Era tranquilo y fresco a la par... No parecías pedir nada más mientras te encontraras en ese lugar... Era un lugar tranquilizante y armonioso que aseguraba que disfrutaría mientras pudiera... Un lugar que desconocía en la mayor parte de su totalidad y aún siendo tan sólo una desconocida le abría sus brazos, un hermoso lugar que le hacía sentir dichosa de ser la persona que se encontraba sentada sobre su hierba que comenzaba a mojarse por el rocío e la mañana que se acercaba.

Este era el lugar que le había dado la bienvenida y que por lo que pasaba por su mente podría impedirle incluso el regresar.

- El mio también...

Lysandro sonreía.

Dejé mi cuerpo ser guiado hasta colocarse sobre el suelo completamente, me tranquilizaba.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás a tu hogar?

- No lo sé... Aún no sé como regresar...

Se mantuvo en silencio, comenzaba a creer-a confiar, que:

_Lysandro Ainsworth amaba los silencios._

- No lo sé.-Repetí, no para que él me escuchaba, lo decía para hacerme a una idea lejana y pronta que no llegaba aún a ser parte de mí y de este momento.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda :B

Les dejo el capítulo, pero les contaré algo que no esperaba...

_"No tuve problemas en escribirlo"_

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulos, pero también me disculpo por los corto del capítulo, espero y haya sido de su total agrado. Cualquier duda, ya saben :D

_Matta-ne c:_


	8. Sorpresa: Comienza a formarse

¡Ey! ¡Sorpresa! !Felices fiestas patrias!

No, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz, y por eso les traigo un nuevo capítulo a mitad de la espera :D

* * *

_Creo que el lugar podía pasar desapercibido, es lo que menos importa. El momento y la persona es lo que lo hacían especial._

- ¿Deseas volver?

¿Qué podría decir? No había palabras exactas para definir lo que se enredaba en mis pensamientos... Quería volver, me asustaba el quedarme, pero me inquietaba que tan sólo fuera un sueño. La primera noche en ese lugar, no me limité a sólo pensar que podría despertar en mi alcoba en cualquier momento, llegué a confiar en que tras sumergirme en la oscuridad de mis párpados me desconectaría del lugar y al momento en que mis ojos volvieran a ver la luz estaría en casa... Simples pensamientos.

- A veces sólo_ deseo_ saber que quiero...

- ¿Has pensado en lo que más quieres? Incluso, los lugares hermosos dependen de los demás para convertirse en lo que son...- Sonreí, de nuevo, luego de quien sabe cuantas veces lo había hecho esa noche, mi mejillas comenzaban a entumirse, era una señal de la alegría que se transmitía desde mi interior hacia el momento.

Lysandro estaba sentado junto a mi, a diferencia suya, yo permanecía aún recostada bajo la hierba mientras que él se limitaba a apoyarse de manos y mirar al cielo... Tal vez encontraba la razón por la que no quisiera que nadie viera ese lugar.

Había en él una majestuosa energía que impregnaba el ser, con tan sólo la presencia, la pureza y el frescor del lugar lo convertían, ilógicamente, en un punto cálido, completamente sorprendente y relajante...

No podía recordar alguna otra ocasión en la que me sintiera de dicha manera, eso o había olvidado todo buen recuerdo de un momento como ese... No, tan sólo nunca se había formado.

- ¿Tú... Vienes aquí muy seguido?

Lysandro volvió la mirada, no me di por enterada de que fue lo que llegó a su mente es ese instante, ni los segundos posteriores, anonadada por su leve y perspicaz silencio, sonreí-de nuevo- y me levanté de la hierba, creí entonces que había cometido un gran error al formular tal pregunta, era personal... Al menos así lo creí.

- Tú también has venido aquí...

Miré su rostro, seguía en el mismo lugar. Pensando... Desconozco el qué...

Tomé asiento a su lado, de _nuevo_... Esta vez sin recostarme, estiré mis piernas, el vestido era algo incómodo como para cruzarme de piernas, crucé mis manos... Tomé con mis manos una pequeña hierba del suelo, la jalé hasta que su conexión con la tierra y las demás plantas del lugar: _desapareció._

Un lapso en el que recobre el lugar y la situación, dónde comprendí que tardaría en encontrar una solución. Plabras desalentadoras cobraron vida dentro de mí, en un leve principio sentí sobre mí el escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo completamente, tan aterradora y rebuscada fue la sensación que hasta mis dedos sobrepasó, solté la ramita verde que pequeños segundos antes traía conmigo, regresó a su lugar de origen, pero no como antes... Y no podría volver a la normalidad.

Suspiré sin si quiera pensarlo, crucé mis brazos y sin importarme la ropa, entrelacé con ellas mis piernas, apoyé mi cabeza en ellas, esperando que el sentimiento pasara pronto, porque la inquietud en mi pecho era muy cruel... Sentí que las lágrimas humedecían mis ojos, pero no llegaron a tocar mis mejillas, pues fueron limpiadas por mi compañero. Mis ojos lo miraron impactados por su acción, pensé entonces lo maravilloso que era mi acompañante, un joven envuelto en delicadez y caballerosidad...

- Me gusta este lugar...- Sus palabras hicieron parecer que es sensación desaparecía. Ssu orbes me observaban fijamente, me quedé perdida en ese punto de encuentro inesperado.

- Debe haber una razón especial por la cual sea ese tu lugar favorito...

En un acto reflejo, él despegó su cuerpo del suelo, y tomó sorpresivamente mis manos, me jaló con igual intensidad, tras un micro segundo: _mi corazón dio un vuelco._

Me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, no como antes... Era diferente, era protector, el dueño de la melodía hipnotizante y de mis nuevos sentimientos.

Dejé las lágrimas atrás, pues el incontrolable rubor cubría mis mejillas, la sorpresa estaba en mi ser, cubriendo cada gramo de sentido en mí. Automáticamente correspondí a su abrazo...

Sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una escultural sonrisa, deforma monótona provocaron la curvatura de los míos. Él comenzó a hablar.

- Es peligroso venir aquí...

Y no respondí, no sabría entonces que debía responder... Así que sólo esperé que sus palabras fluyeran llenando mi alma de una energía dulce e incontrolable.

- Puedes enamorarte... Y desear jamás irte.

Comprendí que Lysandro era un maestro con las palabras, pero más importante aún era_ sincero,_ pues su mirada lo decía todo y hasta más, no de manera descriptiva pero de una forma que al menos yo entendía...

Compartir con una persona como él un momento como tal era especial...

Me alegra que hubiera sucedido, eso es todo.

* * *

Han sucedido cosas muy extrañas, ¿saben? Cosas que dejé de esperar por un tiempo. Y dejé de preocuparme, todo salió mejor de lo esperado. ¡Boom! Sucedió algo inesperado, bueno no sé como clasificarlo,_ fue lindo..._

Mensaje especial: Gracias _Carol Ainsworth, _créeme cuando te digo que disfruto leer cada uno de tus mensajes minutos después de subir los capítulos, me hace mucha alución que te guste la historia, y aunque no tenía contempladas ciertas cosas, he pensado en un final distinto del de la idea original; Espero que te guste :D Pero no sé cuando termine XD

Hasta el próximo C:

Notita mala: Tal vez me tarde un poco en el siguiente, antes del fin lo verán en la página.

_Matta-ne :D_


End file.
